


The Chosen Path

by KrisN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And a teaser, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Din Djarin, Luke Skywalker Is The Worst, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Sith Luke Skywalker, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tired Din Djarin, but also a sweetheart, he just tries to pretend he's not, raise a baby with the force isn't easy, there is no beta, we die as mandalorians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisN/pseuds/KrisN
Summary: In a word were choosing to do good proves to be more wrong then being evil, Luke Skywalker decides that his path wouldn't be the so called righteous one.But will a certain Mandalorian (or should I say Mand'alor) and his cute child be enough to make luke see the remaining light that lies in him still?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> So , I decided to write this fic because I was thisty for a dinluke with Sith!Luke and couldn't find it anywhere ksks
> 
> I also got inspired by a post I saw on tumblr a while ago, I will try to find it and live the link in the comments below (or in the next chapter, if it's really lost on the internet already 😅)
> 
> But anyway, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And yes, I do plan to make it long, because you know, slow burn and all that good stuff needs time 🤭

Luke remember that day like it was yesterday.

The day when he fought against the great lord sith and loses the battle. The day when he was captured and tortured while his own father, the one he returned thinking he would be able to save from the dark side, did nothing but watch.

_How silly he was_ , believing that only kindness and good will would be enough.

But he learned his lesson, in order to survive he learned the way of the dark path, He let them break every piece of him. Let them replace his kindness by anger. Instead of selfless he’s now Selfish.

And what was once forgiveness,

Is vengeance.

— My young apprentice, the time has come. Now, is your last trial – Lord Vader said – You Learned well the way off the dark path, so, in order to become a true sith, you must bring us a knew students, a Young being that will, like you, bring glory and straight to our side.

Luke couldn’t describe the feeling he was having right now.

As a Jedi, he knew his emotions very well, he knew how to describe and how to understand them, but as a sifh to be, He now knew how to use them in order to make Himself more powerful.

—As you wish my Lord, I will bring the child so it can dream to one day be as strong as me – Luke said smiling in a malicious way.

Like he hasn’t heard a thing, or perhaps he was just ignoring it, Lord Vader said

—We have received a calling from a young padawan searching for a new master to teach him the ways of the Force. But we cannot have that creature falling in the hands of the Jedi, so you know what must be done.

—Yes father. – Luke then bow before his father and exit the room, feeling something akin to joy .

He couldn’t believe that finally, _finally_ , he would be able to go around the Galaxy and not be stuck in arenas for training, The force knows how many years have passed since he flied something.

Luke then let a smile grow in his face.

The hunt starts


	2. The (traumatic) Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, but the madure rate is because one day things will get spicy here 🤭
> 
> By the way, I finded the post that inspired me :  
> https://bixoarts.tumblr.com/post/639828139638407168/after-luke-falls-to-the-dark-side-one-last

To Luke disappointmen, it was very easy to find the child once they gave him his coordinates. However, to his surprise, the kid was already in a corsair of the empire, and not Alone.

Actually, the child was with another five people, and what in the yoda’s name were they doing in The commander Center of the ship?

More precisely, how did they get there?

Driven by his curiosity, Luke decided to go check.

Once he arrived at the ship he was surprised by dark troopers, That, as it seems, have not been programmed to recognize him as not a threat, so he had to deal with them.

It was kinda fun, Luke had to admit, It’s been awhile since he had a real fight, Even if his training was more or less a do or die thing.

There were more of them then he anticipate, so it means this ship belongs to someone relatively known in the empire.

 _Interesting_...

When he finally arrived at the commander center gate, he felt an uneasy feeling emanates from inside the room.

 _Oh_ , Luke thought, _was I entertaining a crowd_?

Once he stepped out from the elevator, he was slightly shocked by the view. Before his eyes stood not one, not two, But three mandalorians, two woman's and a shiny armor man. And beside that, there were two other women who seemed very well trained.

—Hm...Are you a Jedi? – the brigth Armour Man asked, caution and exhaustion Clear in his voice.

—Yes, I am. – Luke told while removing he’s hood

Which turns out to be a big mistake, since the second his face is revealed he heard one of the women, the big one, pick her blaster and points it towards him.

— Dank Ferrik! You...You were supposed to be dead! – She said, clearly shocked – How-how are you alive?

Oh, shes from the Aliance

Well...

—Sometimes even I don’t know the answer for that question – Luke says calmly

—No no no no no, You went to fight against The Supreme leader of the empire, and since then-we... We thought that you were dead...— Her voice was a mix of disbelieve and faith. But luke could feel _fear_ and a feeling of _something_ _amiss_ emanating from her with the force.

In that moment Luke knew she was about to put 2 + 2 together, So before she screams for the fancy armor man to stay away from him, he made his move.

Luke used a force push in the direction of the girls to hold them back while with his other hand He force choke the mandalorian man.

He just wanted to come, play nice guy and go away with the child, but big lady just ruined his plan.

And it was a pity, it’s not everyday you find a Mandalorian, let alone 3 of then. Besides, the force behaves weirdly around this particular Mandalorian man.

A true pity he won’t find out why before he kills him.

But before he could react, he saw with the corner of his eyes a glint of a tiny silver shiny thing before his whole world turn dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this down guys , but I can't promise a frequency, sorry😐
> 
> However, your comments do help me want to continue this work, so feel free to live something here if you want 💜


	3. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you guys like this chapter ^.^
> 
> Also, bear in mind that this Luke is not the kind one that blowed up two death stars, but a Luke that blowed up one, fought against the emperor Palpatine and lost, like he totally would have if his father hadn't helped him in the VI episode.  
> And don't forget that he not only lost, but was captured and tortured, so what i can say is that those things messed up with his head a little bit...
> 
> ~But a part of him stills a cinnamon roll guys, he just needs a time away from the death star~

Luke woke up with, perhaps, the worst headache of his life.

He starts to slowly blink his eyes, letting the world come in shape before him.

The first thing he realises is that he’s sitting on the floor of a ship.

The second thing is that he has never been to this specific ship before.

And the third thing Is that next to him there is a green child, who by the way resembles a lot his old master Yoda, resting his tiny little hands on luke’s knee.

At first he was at a Lost, but then his mind starts to work again and he remembers

_Oh, The Child!_

But when he moves to catch the child he noted that his hands are not where they were supposed to be, actually, they were tied at his back.

The baby then started to make some, _incredibly cute_ , noises. And soon after the shiny armor man from before appears, descending from where Luke thinks it’s the cockpit room.

— Seems you’re not dead then, good. – The mandalorian then lower himself to Luke eyes level and picks up the child. —Your sister said she would pay double if you were alive.

_What???_

— What-what are you talking about? I- I don't have a sister – Luke tried to control his voice, but he could already feel his face growing pale.

— It seems you do have one, but you’re not a Jedi. – The man before him said not in an accusatory way, but more like a matter of fact way.

_Well, I was a jedi, once upon a time…_

— But I am! And I can help the child – Luke knew it was in vain, but he had to try.

— Enough with the lies kid, You are not fooling anyone.

For some reason this man calling him _kid_ made he feel things, and not good ones.

— Who are you calling a _kid_? You don’t seem too old yourself, or behind that shiny mask lies an old, very grupy man? – Luke questions the mandalorian before him, offered him one of his best playful smile.

The man in question goes very still, and Luke felt like he was being analyzed.

But before he could say something else to irritate the man, the kid started to make noises again, bringing the Mandalorian attention away from Luke.

Which he was kinda glad, because Luke felt that if he had said another word he would be smashed in the head and send back to oblivion.

But perhaps it would have been good, if he was knock out he wouldn’t need to handle this situation, but he need to do something! Anything! He couldn’t, in any way, be reunited with his sister!

He must think about something. He’s in a really tough situation, because he needs to understand this heavy armor man and find out what he could possibly do so this man would let him go. But also, he needed the child to put an end to his sith training, and Luke could feel trough the force that this two have a really strong bound.

Talking about the pair, they seem to be having a moment, because the Mandalorian is looking at the kid in a thoughtful way, and even with the helmet Luke can tell that, he can _feel_ it through the force.

This kid probably saved Luke from a trip back to darkness, and he is glad by that, but-

— So, you are a Mandalorian right? You guys usually serve who pays you more am I correct? Because I ensure you that that’s exactly the case here.

Yes, he was at the merge of begging.

That brought back the attention of the shining armor man, and somehow the green kid looks disappointed at Luke.

But the Mandalorian didn’t say a thing, just kept looking at him.

— You are not much of a talker hm... But, I could put a good word for you in the empire, they would never bother you or your friends again, at least for how long I’m alive anyway.

Not all of that was true, but not all was a lie either. He really would try to put him In good words with the empire, but if they would actually listen to him was a totally different matter.

— Let me get this straight _kid_. Yes, we Mandalorians do usually work for whoever pays more, but in this case, I don’t want to. And second, I don’t trust you or any word you say, so please just sit quiet until we arrived at the location, and hope I don’t change my mind about getting the double payment.

With that the Mandalorian rises to his feet, caring the kid in his arms. But before he could get away, luke asks

— But why don’t you want to free me? If that’s what would give you more money and peace with the empire – Luke tried to suppress the question, but he was truly puzzled.

And with a small, sarcastic smile that Luke didn’t need to see to know it was definitely there, the man responded

— Because I don’t like you.

* * *

* * *

It has been a while since the Mandalorian went back to the cockpit with the child and Luke was left alone on the ships floor, hands and feet tied.

Luke focuses on creating a plan.

Right now there is not much he can do, its not like he could blow the ships door and escape.

Actually, he _could_ blow the door, if he truly wants, just because he’s with his hand tied it doesn’t mean he can’t use the force, it´s just way harder. But blowing the door wouldn´t help him in any way, he would just kill himself and everyone else in the ship because, you know, they are in space.

Maybe, the best plan would be to wait until they arrive in the planet and then use the force to attack the Mandalorian, making his escape and then focusing in staying far away from any possible local that his sister may be, and _then_ steel a ship and track back the kid.

Hm, he likes his chances with that one.

Luke was considering the details of his new plan when he hears a new voice coming from the upper room. It was a female voice, and from the sound of it it must be coming from a holocron.

His not able to hear what they are saying from the place he is in, so he decided to climb the stairs, but first, he needs to free himself.

Well, there is nothing he could do to untied his hands, since his cuffs are made of a material that could not be broken by a simple use of the force, and who knows where his light saber may be. But the hope tying his feet? That something he can work on.

Luke then concentered his focus on untying the hopes, it was harder than he anticipated, but he managed.

As soon as the hopes falls to the floor, Luke jumps to his feet and stats to climb the stair. It was a little awkward, but again, nothing he could't handle.

He opens the door to the upper room with his head, and was surprised that it wasn't locked. He was in a kind of pre-room to the cockpit, with only a door separating then.

He then manages to get himself properly in the pre-room without being able to use his arms to climb up, which again, _awkward_.

Once he properly got himself on his feet, he places himself near the door, being careful to not activate it, and focus his attention on the voices coming from the near room.

— -escue then. You are the one who is near their location, and I know you don’t like to do side missions, but they need you _Mand´Alor._ – Luke was only able to hear the middle of the sentence, but he thinks that the last word the woman said was somehow a mocking with traces of something else, something bitter…

Before Luke could think, he was already reaching for the force. He closes his eyes and he feels the Mandalorian, his emotions…

And the man was feeling a mix of things: _Anger, tiredness, helpless…_ Sad.

And without knowing, Luke took a step forward, activating the door open.

_Oh well…_

The Mandalorian turns his head and Luke was amazed that he didn’t broke his neck by how fast it was.

— I must go – The man said to the hologram woman, but not breaking eye contact with Luke before turning off the thing.

— Well… I think that you two are close but somehow don’t like each other very much? – Luke tried to be civilian, who knows, maybe he could get away with it.

— How did you get here? – The Mandalorian man asked, totally ignoring what Luke had just said.

_Can´t blame a man from trying…_

The baby was in the room too, but he was just alternating looks between Luke and the Man in shiny armor.

— Well… I - —But before Luke could say something the Mandalorian was already in his personal space, and suddenly Luke word turned upside down.

It took Luke some seconds before he realizes that he was, in fact, being carried in the shoulders of the Mandalorian man, that all but _jumped_ the stairs to the room below. And how Luke´s legs didn’t hit anything was a miracle.

And _dank farrik_ , this mas is fast…And _strong._

— So, you are going on a mission? - Luke asks on the man’s shoulder, trying to hide how ashamed he was for not being able to stop the mandalorian seconds before, after all he’s a _kriffing_ jedi!

Or he was, at least…

The man in shiny armor seems to think a little before deciding to respond

—I am. – And says nothing more.

_He´s really not much of a talker…_

— And what is it about? – Against his better judgment, Luke tries again.

But this time he actually received an answer

— I´m rescuing some other mandalorians.

— Oh, just like a good knight in shiny armor – And when the Mandalorian was putting him on the floor, Luke complete – I can help.

— What?? – The armor man said, a little shocked at Luke's offer – Why would you help? And also, No, you are not going to be out of this ship until we reach your sister.

Luke took advanced that the mandalorian bend down to pick the hopes in order to tide Luke's feet again and send a sudden force wave in his direction, making him fall, and Luke seized this opportunity to get on top of the man and knock his head against his helmet.

— Look, you can’t keep me here much longer, you tied me? I will break free; You lock me in a room? I will tear it apart. You just can’t win. – Luke says in a vicious way, hoping to be looking rigth at the man's eyes – So I will give you two choices here: One, you let me go with you save your people, or Two, You try to stop me and I will go after you either way.

The Mandalorian then goes very still again. Luke thought that the man would beak in a fight in the second he got on top of him, but in reality it seems that the he is observing him, trying to figure out his next move.

— Why do you want to go so badly? – the man in armor asks, the confusion and perhaps curiosity clear in his voice.

And well, why does Luke want to go so badly is a very good question, and Luke feels a little of his _tough guy_ façade crumble

— I… I just … miss it. The feeling of helping others, like, _truly_ helping others, not helping someone to kill other someone, but to actually _help,_ to feel that what I did made a good difference on others lives, that I saved them.

For about three seconds Luke thinks the man in considering his offer, but then he is all but throw in the wall behind them by the Mandalorian, that suddenly used his arms to push Luke with such strength that the man was send almost flying to the wall, but one second late Luke realizes that the wall was not a _wall_ , but a carbon-freezing chamber.

— I’m not looking for another sidekick, sorry.

And that’s the last thing Luke hears before he’s frozen in the carbonite.


	4. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you guys like this chapter ^.^
> 
> Also, bear in mind that this Luke is not the kind one that blowed up two death stars, but a Luke that blowed up one, fought against the emperor Palpatine and lost, like he totally would have if his father hadn't helped him in the VI episode.  
> And don't forget that he not only lost, but was captured and tortured, so what i can say is that those things messed up with his head a little bit...
> 
> ~But a part of him stills a cinnamon roll guys, he just needs a time away from the death star~

Luke woke up with, perhaps, the worst headache of his life.

He starts to slowly blink His eyes, letting the world come in shape before him.

The first thing he realises is that he’s sitting on the floor of a ship.

The second thing is that he has never been to this specific ship before.

And the third thing Is that next to him there is a green child, who by the way resembles a lot his old master Yoda, resting his tiny little hands on luke’s knee.

At first he was at a Lost, but then his mind starts to work again and he remembers

_Oh, The Child!_

But when he moves to catch the child he noted that his hands are not where they were supposed to be, actually, they were tied at his back.

The baby then started to make some, incredibly cute, noises. And soon after the shiny armor man from before appears, descending from where luke thinks it’s the cockpit room.

— Seems you’re not dead then, good. – The mandalorian then lower himself to Luke eyes level and picks up the child. —Your sister said she would pay double if you were alive.

_What???_

— What-what are you talking about? I- I don't have a sister – Luke tried to control his voice, but he could already feel his face growing pale.

— It seems you do have one, but you’re not a Jedi. – The man before him said not in an accusatory way, but more like a matter of fact way.

_Well, I was a jedi, once upon a time…_

— But I am! And I can help the child – Luke knew it was in vain, but he had to try.

— Enough with the lies kid, You are not fooling anyone.

For some reason this man calling him _kid_ made he feel things, and not good ones.

— Who are you calling a _kid_? You don’t seem too old yourself, or behind that shiny mask lies an old, very grupy man? – Luke questions the mandalorian before him, offered him one of his best playful smile.

The man in question goes very still, and Luke felt like he was being analyzed.

But before he could say something else to irritate the man, the kid started to make noises again, bringing the Mandalorian attention away from Luke.

Which he was kinda glad, because Luke felt that if he had said another word he would be smashed in the head and send back to oblivion.

But perhaps it would have been good, if he was knock out he wouldn’t need to handle this situation, but he need to do something! Anything! He couldn’t, in any way, be reunited with his sister!

He must think about something. He’s in a really tough situation, because he needs to understand this heavy armor man and find out what he could possibly do so this man would let him go. But also, he needed the child to put an end to his sith training, and Luke could feel trough the force that this two have a really strong bound.

Talking about the pair, they seem to be having a moment, because the Mandalorian is looking at the kid in a thoughtful way, and even with the helmet Luke can tell that, he can _feel_ it through the force.

This kid probably saved Luke from a trip back to darkness, and he is glad by that, but-

— So, you are a Mandalorian right? You guys usually serve who pays you more am I correct? Because I ensure you that that’s exactly the case here.

Yes, he was at the merge of begging.

That brought back the attention of the shining armor man, and somehow the green kid looks disappointed at Luke.

But the Mandalorian didn’t say a thing, just kept looking at him.

— You are not much of a talker hm... But, I could put a good word for you in the empire, they would never bother you or your friends again, at least for how long I’m alive anyway.

Not all of that was true, but not all was a lie either. He really would try to put him In good words with the empire, but if they would actually listen to him was a totally different matter.

— Let me get this straight _kid_. Yes, we Mandalorians do usually work for whoever pays more, but in this case, I don’t want to. And second, I don’t trust you or any word you say, so please just sit quiet until we arrived at the location, and hope I don’t change my mind about getting the double payment.

With that the Mandalorian rises to his feet, caring the kid in his arms. But before he could get away, luke asks

— But why don’t you want to free me? If that’s what would give you more money and peace with the empire – Luke tried to suppress the question, but he was truly puzzled.

And with a small, sarcastic smile that Luke didn’t need to see to know it was definitely there, the man responded

— Because I don’t like you.

* * *

It has been a while since the Mandalorian went back to the cockpit with the child and Luke was left alone on the ships floor, hands and feet tied.

Luke focuses on creating a plan.

Right now there is not much he can do, its not like he could blow the ships door and escape.

Actually, he _could_ blow the door, if he truly wants, just because he’s with his hand tied it doesn’t mean he can’t use the force, it´s just way harder. But blowing the door wouldn´t help him in any way, he would just kill himself and everyone else in the ship because, you know, they are in space.

Maybe, the best plan would be to wait until they arrive in the planet and then use the force to attack the Mandalorian, making his escape and then focusing in staying far away from any possible local that his sister may be, and _then_ steel a ship and track back the kid.

Hm, he likes his chances with that one.

Luke was considering the details of his new plan when he hears a new voice coming from the upper room. It was a female voice, and from the sound of it it must be coming from a holocron.

His not able to hear what they are saying from the place he is in, so he decided to climb the stairs, but first, he needs to free himself.

Well, there is nothing he could do to untied his hands, since his cuffs are made of a material that could not be broken by a simple use of the force, and who knows where his light saber may be. But the hope tying his feet? That something he can work on.

Luke then concentrate his focus on untying the hopes, it was harder than he anticipated, but he managed.

As soon as the hopes falls to the floor, Luke jumps to his feet and stats to climb the stair. It was a little awkward, but again, he manages.

He opens the door to the upper room with his head, and was surprised that it was not locked. He was in a kind of pre-room to the cockpit, with only a door separating then.

He then manages to get himself properly in the pre-room without being able to use his arms to climb up, which again, _awkward_.

Once he properly got himself on his feet, he places himself near the door, being careful to not activate it, and focus his attention on the voices coming from the near room.

— -escue then. You are the one who is near their location, and I know you don’t like to do side missions, but they need you _Mand´Alor._ – Luke was only able to hear the middle of the sentence, but he thinks that the last word the woman said was somehow a mocking with traces of something else, something bitter…

Before Luke could think, he was already reaching for the force. He closes his eyes and he feels the Mandalorian, his emotions…

The man was feeling a mix of things: _Anger, tiredness, helpless…_ Sad.

And without knowing, Luke took a step forward, activating the door open.

_Oh well…_

The Mandalorian turns his head and Luke was amazed that he didn’t broke his neck by how fast it was.

— I must go – The man said to the hologram woman, but not breaking eye contact with Luke before turning off the holocron.

— Well… I think that you two are close but somehow don’t like each other very much? – Luke tried to be civilian, who knows, maybe he could get away with it.

— How did you get here? – The Mandalorian man asked, totally ignoring what Luke had just said.

_Can't blame a man from trying…_

The baby was in the room too, but he was just alternating looks between Luke and the Man in shiny armor.

— Well… I- -But before Luke could say something the Mandalorian was already in his personal space, and suddenly Luke word turned upside down.

It took Luke some seconds before he realizes that he was, in fact, being carried in the shoulders of the Mandalorian man, that all but _jumped_ the stairs to the room below. And how Luke´s legs didn’t hit anything was a miracle.

And _dank farrik_ , this mas is fast…And _strong._

— So, you are going on a mission? - Luke asks on the man’s shoulder, trying to hide how ashamed he was for not being able to stop the mandalorian seconds before, after all he’s a _kriffing_ jedi!

Or he was, at least…

The man in shiny armor seems to think a little before deciding to respond

— I am. – And says nothing more.

_He's really not much of a talker…_

— And what is it about? – Against his better judgment, Luke tries again.

But this time he actually received an answer

— I'm rescuing some other mandalorians.

— Oh, just like a good knight in shiny armor – And when the Mandalorian was putting him on the floor, Luke complete – I can help.

— What?? – The armor man said, a little shocked at Luke´s offer – Why would you help? And also, No, you are not going to be out of this ship until we reach your sister.

Luke took advanced that the mandalorian bend down to pick the hopes in order to tide Luke's feet again and send a sudden force wave in his direction, making him fall, and he seized this opportunity to get on top of the man and knock his head against his helmet.

— Look, you can’t keep me here much longer, you tied me? I will break free; You lock me in a room? I will tear it apart. You just can’t win. – Luke says in a vicious way – So I will give you two choices here: One, you let me go with you save your people, or Two, You try to stop me and I will go after you either way.

The Mandalorian then goes very still. Luke thought that the man would beak in a fight in the second he got on top of him, but in reality it seems that the man is observing him, trying to figure out his next move.

— Why do you want to go so badly? – the man in armor asks, the confusion and perhaps curiosity clear in his voice.

And well, why does Luke want to go so badly is a very good question, and Luke feels a little of his _tough guy_ façade crumble

— I… I just … miss it. The feeling of helping others, like, _truly_ helping others, not helping someone to kill other someone, but to actually _help,_ to feel that what I did made a good difference on others lives, that I _saved_

For about three seconds Luke thinks the man in considering his offer, but then he is all but throw in the wall behind them by the Mandalorian, that suddenly used his arms to push Luke with such strength that the man was send almost flying to the wall, but one second late Luke realizes that the wall was not a _wall_ , but a carbon-freezing chamber.

— I’m not looking for another sidekick, sorry.

And that’s the last thing Luke hears before he’s frozen in the carbonite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I got a little carried away and needed to split this chapter in two, so i could revise it better and because i wanted to post something soon. But the next one wont take long, i just need to revise it .  
> Anyway, hope you like it! ^^
> 
> And remembers what I told you guys about some part of this Luke still being a cinnamon roll? Guess I will use this chapter to defend my case...

Luke was never frozen in carbonite before, but what he could say is that it's really as bad as Han had claimed.

Being frozen in carbonite was terrible. He couldn't see or hear a thing, and he felt that even though he wasn’t suffocating he could not breathe.

In resume, it was like being awake in big universe of nothingness.

But Luke could still feel. He let all his feeling sunk in him, let all his anger and frustration flow through, and let himself be painted with them. That´s the main difference between the light and dark side, one prefers to keep the emotions controlled so it doesn’t blind them, but the other, the dark side, have mastered the ways of using them to become more powerful, not in a way of losing control, but actually _giving_ _it away_ , letting the feeling such as anger runs through you, letting it make your moves faster, your blows harder and your grip in the force stronger.

And that’s exactly what Luke does, what Luke has learned through those last couple of years. He let himself be swallowed by those emotions, and he transformed them in a kind of bomb, that surrounds his skin and implodes around it.

The explosion is so strong that breaks the surface of the carbonite plate, making pieces of it fly everywhere.

Luke falls to the floor then, and there he lies for a little while, breathing hard. Even if doing what he did was possible for someone with a strong connection with the force, it didn’t mean it was easy,even more handcuffed. So all this process left Luke feeling exhausted and a little dizzy.

After he catches his breath, Luke realizes that he was in a room, and a really simple one, with only a bed and a little space to pace.

Luke, with some difficult, sat on the floor and faced the door of the room. Like he said, its not a big room, so the door he was facing wasn’t really far away, but when he stands he feels like the whole room was spinning.

Suddenly it seems that the room have stretched three times its original size, so now the door seems really far away. Then he made the mistake of looking down, only to see the pieces of carbonite that were everywhere on the floor being so blurry that he couldn’t tell if he was standing on a solid floor or in quicksand.

Luke tried to lean against what he thought was a wall, the dizziness was getting the best of him and felt that even if he tried, he would never in a lifetime be able to touch that door.

But, maybe being attracted by the sound of the explosion from before, Luke saw the door opening and the Mandalorian man entering the room.

Luke then let a small smile appears in his face.

— Told you I would tear the room apart.

Sadly, Luke couldn’t feel the smugness for long, since after that his vision started to darken.

And the last thing he feels before blacking out were two strong arms holding him.

* * *

When Luke woke up, he was feeling a lot better and well rested. And it took a few seconds for him to realize that he was, actually, not back in the carbonite.

He was, in fact, in the same room as before, but now he was lying on the bare bed instead of the cold floor.

And still handcuffed.

Besides his mild confusion he wasn’t feeling as dizzy as before, only his vision was still a little blurry, but it adjusted in no time.

 _Hm…Did the Mandalorian man put me on the bed?_ Luke thought looking at the ceiling. The mandalorian was the only one Luke saw entering the room, and he doesn’t think the kid would be strong enough to carry him.

_Well, he isn’t as bad as I first thought..._

Then he remembers how the man was feeling when Luke was hearing the holocall and unintentionally made himself known. All that tiredness and sadness now made Luke, for reasons that was beyond him, feel bad about it.

And that brings him back to why he needs to go on this rescue mission so bad.

What he told the shining armor man was part of the truth, but the whole story was that he needs to be on this mission so he can feel the pull of the light side and _resist it_. He needs to know for sure that now he won't be tempted to help someone if he doesn’t need to.

So yes, he will help rescue the Mandalorians, but then, when they are away and thinking they are safe, and Luke himself will be feeling the pull of the light side at its peak, he will strike then hard, killing every single one of them. Then he will know that in a crucial moment he won't let compassion or empathy makes a fool of him again.

So since he was not feeling like fainting anymore, he needs to act.

First, he reaches for the force. He realizes that they are not in the open space anymore, but the ship is on the ground of some planet.

Second, He realizes that there is only one presence in the ship besides himself, and by the pull of it its someone that also have a connection with the force, so it must be the baby.

Which made him realize that the Mandalorian man was already gone. And since he leaved the child behind it means that where he is going is not a safe place, so he must be at his rescue mission.

Luke then reaches a little more in the force, trying to feel every life force near the place, and was expanding his reach until he finds a place where there’s a peak of life, which means there is a city not very far from his position.

But Luke feels a weird vibe coming from within the city. Usually, cities in general were not known by their feeling of peace, but this one feels like its ready to combust, like a big fight could happens any time.

_This must be where the Mandalorian went to save his other comrades._

Now that Luke got every information he needs, he decided it’s time to go.

Luke uses the same method as before, making a kind of force bomb and sending it on the door, making it goes flying right after.

Now that he is well rested, doing that doesn’t make he feel so sick , actually, he didn’t feel a thing, it was like sending a blow to kill a mosquito.

Of course, he didn’t use near as much force as he had to in order to break away from the carbonite, but he likes to take pride in his powers.

He was feeling pretty confident in his plan, but on the moment he set a foot out the room he saw a silver shining tiny thing coming from the corner of his eyes, bringing him almost to a déjà vu.

But this time he was prepared.

Even handcuffed he uses the force on time to stop the object from colliding against his head yet again, making it comes to a stop a few centimeters away from him.

— Not again little one – Luke says looking in the direction of the thrown object, finding the green child with its hands stretched and eyes wide open, like they were surprised with what they are seeing.

The kid then hides behind some box made of metal, and when Luke goes there to check what the kid was doing, there is nothing there, no kid to be found.

Weird…

— Wait…- Luke then reaches for one of the metal boxes, only to find it was clued to the ships floor and that it has a false bottom on it. Underneath the fake bottom was a little trapdoor, that when opened goes to outside the ship.

Luke actually thought about searching for the child, because the baby couldn’t be very far. But Luke doesn't know how much time the Mandalorian was gone, and by the vibe of the city it seemed that it wouldn’t take long for the fight to break lose.

So he decided to worry about the child later, right now he needs to find the shining armor man and put his plan on action.

With his focus renovated, he goes to the cockpit and finds the controllers to open the ships door. which was pretty ease, thanks to his many years as a pilot, and there he uses the force to turn the engineer, since his hands were tied at his back.

While waiting for the door to completely open, Luke went over his new plan.

_Get there, save everyone, then killing everyone. Next steal the ship, find the child, complete Sith training._

He likes his new plan.

* * *

It was already night when Luke arrived at the city, and he was late.

From near the gates Luke could see that the city was already a mess. Within the walls was a kind of light, that when Luke came near he realizes it’s fire, and it's consuming the walls and the city itself.

Luke used the force to blow open the city’s gate. It took a minimum effort, since it was already burning and certainly would fall any time soon.

But the scenery that unfolds right in front of him is, at least, the epitome of craziness.

Almost every thing was on fire, there were troopers and mandalorians fighting in every corner and Luke is impressed that there isn’t any civilian running around.

But the thing is, he came here to _save_ them, helping those mandalorians escape was the first step on his plan to confront the last remains of light inside him. What will he do now? Because they don’t seem to be in any need of rescue.

So, with a lack of options, Luke decides to find the mandalorian that put him in the carbonite.

Turns out he wasn’t really hard to find, considering how the force behaves weirdly around him.

And also because he was on top of a platform on fire and having a sword fight against what appears to be a high ranked trooper.

The fight was intense, with both parts attacking and defending, but Luke could tell that the mandalorian was with the upper hand. And since Luke came here to help, he decided to give a hand to the man in shining armor, sending a force pull behind the trooper, making him lose balance.

But instead of giving the trooper a final blow, the mandalorian looked at Luke's direction, and even with the helmet Luke could tell the man was very surprised seeing him there. That gave the trooper time to recompose, and he loses no time. As soon as he’s on his feet again he struck the mandalorian on the ribs, right in the part of the armor where the was only leather and no metal.

Luke was stuck in place, he felt like his role body was suddenly frozen.

The mandalorian in turn quickly recovered from the shock, and right after being hit by the blade he throws his arm hard against the head of the trooper, making him lose balance again, but this time the mandalorian gives him the final strike.

But then, of course, the platform _kriffing_ explodes.

The mandalorian man was send flying by the explosion and hit a stone wall before falling to the floor. Luke all but ran to his direction, but not before looking in the opposite direction of the platform now crumbling and see that it was another trooper that shoot the missile in the platform. So, when the trooper was preparing to shoot another projectile, Luke returned the favor, making it explode while still inside the troopers gun, sending him and a couple of his colleges nearby on fire.

When Luke finally got to the mandalorian side, he felt one of the emotions he most hates: _Guilt._

He knew that if he had let the man fight by his own he probably would have won. So this man being so hurt was his fault, because again he decided to interfere in something that he shouldn’t!

_Dank Ferrik , when will he learn his lesson!_

— You…. Are you Ok? – Luke tried to control his voice, but he failed miserably.

— No. - The man responded in a rusty voice while pressing his hand on the wound between his ribs.

— Sorry, I mean it, I’m really really sorry, I- I shouldn’t have done that, but I thought – Luke started murmuring, but the man was terrible hurt, so he needs to act fast — I need to get you out of here, cam-

But before he was able to finish his sentence he was grabbed by the injured man, and Luke face was so close to the mandalorian's helmet that he could hear the man was breathing hard.

— I’m not leaving until all of them are safe, do you hear me? – His hands were fist on Luke’s robe — You said you wanted to help, so _kriffing do it.  
_

Luke felt stuck in place again, he could feel trough the force how strong was the desire of this man to see his people free from this city, and how stubborn he would be until he sees that happens.

He needs to get this man out of this burning city, because if this man dies because of his mistake Luke knows he will be felling this guilt for a long long time. So if what he needs to do is help a bunch of other mandalorian to get out of this alive, so be it.

— Urgh, fine! - Luke broke away from the man and got to his feet - Just please try not to die while I’m away.

Luke consider his surrounding. There were still a lot of fighting going on, he could tell that the mandalorians were winning but he needed it to end faster, so here he goes.

Like he said before, while handcuffed he can still using the force, it was just harder and more exhausting. So he used the force to jump high and land behind a trooper that was fighting a mandalorian woman, he kicked the back of the troopers knee, making an opening to the woman, that took it and landed a critical blow.

Then he runs on the wall, evading all the shots that were aimed for him. When he jumped the wall it was to give a kick right in the head of another trooper, lowing himself after to evade a blow and sending a force push in the troopers direction, leaving the other mandalorian to finish the job.

Them he saw another group of missile troopers up at the remains of a tower. Luke runs to the location, sliding in the now muddy ground to get past two fighting groups, that he helped sending a pull at the troopers back, making them fall after he slides passed.

And when Luke is near enough he feels that one of the troopers will send a project in the direction of the still fighting party, so when it does happen Luke is ready. He changes the missile trajectory back to the troopers, creating a explosion so big that what was left of the tower finally falls.

After that what was left of the troopers crew were or unconscious on the floor, dead or running in retreat.

Luke then breath out a couple times, watching the scene in front of him for a moment before returning to the side of the mandalorian in shining armor.

— So, all done, can we go now? – Luke asked while catching his breathing, if he says it was easy to do all that with his hand on his back he would be lying, but it wasn’t exactly hard either.

After some seconds of silence Luke starts to worry that the man got tired of waiting and died. He lowered himself then, to be on the same eye level of the injured mandalorian, and he was about to touch his head on the mandalorian helmet in an attempt to hear a sign of breathing when the man decided let Luke knows he’s alive.

— Yeah…Let’s go.

The mans voice got even more rusty, and he was clearly struggling to get on his feet.

— I’m really sorry about all this, but…You will need to free me.

— No. – The mandalorian said like it was final, while using the hand that wasn’t pressing the hole on his ribs to grab the wall behind him in an attempt to gain some stability.

Needless to say, he was failing miserably.

— Look, I know you don’t like me, or trust me, and I don’t blame you, I wouldn’t trust myself either. But if I wanted you, or any of those people, dead, you all would be by now, and deep down you know it. - Luke fears he was being to harsh, but he needed to get his point across fast.

— So _please,_ right now I just want to help you not dying here, because if you do I will know it was all my fault, and I hate to feel guilty. You know, it’s bad for the, hm, force thing, call it as you like.

— Magic tricks. – The man in armor says, and Luke couldn’t suppress a small chuckle.

_Oh, he can be funny too…_

_But Its not the time Luke,_ _get it together!_

For a couple of seconds the mandalorian stays quiet, and Luke could feel through the force that the man was debating on doing something he considers really stupid before he says

— Turn around and try to keep your hand apart.

Luke was a little confused, but did as he was told.

Then he hears a light saber being lit, and soon after the cuffs breaks apart and falls to the ground.

But the feeling of this light saber caught Luke by surprise. He thought that the man had used his green saber to cut through the cuffs, but something about its vibration was off to him, but he decided to think about it later.

— Thanks – Luke said while turning around to face the injured man.

He wasted no time in helping the man in armor to get on his feet, first putting the Mandalorian's arm on his shoulder and raising them up. Then Luke loops his own other arm at middle of the mandalorian, keeping his human hand pressed at the mans injury.

— Hey, You two!

Luke hears someone calling what could only be them, and with little choice he chooses to look at the direction of the speaker while helping the shining armor man keeps his balance.

— You saved us, and you helped us finish the battle with the minimum of casualties. - A man in an armor way less shining then the one of the man on Luke's arms says, first looking at the injured mandalorian and then to Luke - So to the both of you, our most sincere thank you.

The one talking was probably the leader of the remaining mandalorian group, so Luke tried his best to not say something stupid.

— It was nothing, actually, do you have a ship nearby or something to at least stabilize the bleeding of my, hm, friend here?

The leader then looked around, like he was checking up with the other reminiscences if someone got something. And to Luke surprise one of them actually did, passing to the leader what looks like a small pot of … something.

— It’s not much, but surely will help to keep his blood inside. At least until he gets medical assistance.

— Thank you, you have done enough, we will be going now – Luke tells the man while picking the pot. And like old habits die hard, he complete — May the force be with you.

The mandalorian in shining armor groans in Luke’s arms, and he doesn’t know if it was for pain or for his use of the jedi logo.

Either way, Luke decided it was past their time to go, so he nodded to what he thought was the leader and stats to drag the mandalorian to outside the city gates.

— Hope to see your again Mand’alor, take good care of him Jedi.

There was already a distance between them when the man spoke. But when he did, he spoke loud enough so they and all the other could hear him, which made Luke very puzzled, and the noises that the mandalorian in his arms made just raised his curiosity.

He didn’t stop dragging the mandalorian, but turned around quickly just to leave a nod of understatement.

Seems he will have a lot to think about later on.


	6. The Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while more then what I expected, but it's here! :D
> 
> And yeah, this one is a little soft, but just a little, slow burn remember ? :V

After they exited the city gates and Luke think they were at a safe distance from curious ears, he decided to attend to his curiosity a little.

— So… Mand’alour hm? – Luke pries.

— It’s _Mand’alor_ , but please lets not talk about it now, I’m in enough pain. - The mandalorian responded, and even if Luke found it all to strange, he decided the man was really in enough misery.

— Hm, sour topic? Ok then, you just need to stay awake until we get back in the spaceship.

— In the ship…how did you got out there? An-Wait! – Suddenly the man in armor turned to Luke and grabbed his robe — Did you do something to the child?

Luke was shocked for a moment, he knew his plan from before was kind of evil, but there are limits, and hurting baby’s is one of those.

— No! I promise I haven’t done anything to the kid! Actually, he just vanished before I could get to him – then Luke realized his poor choice of words and wanted to punch himself in the face – Not that I would do something if I had got to him, like hurting him or anything. Actually, is he a him or a she? I don’t want to assume things- — But before he could finish his sentence he felt the mandalorian grip tighter on his collar.

— Wait, you said he vanished? —Luke didn’t even need the force to tell him that the man was in total despair. He felt the need to make the mandalorian understand that yes, he needed to do some evil thing sometimes, but _that_ kind of evil was totally beyond him.

— He got scared after I blower the door, so he hid inside a box, and then when I went to check it had a false bottom and probably the kid escaped the ship from there.

Maybe he had talked a little too fast, but it was the best he could do with a mandalorian almost chocking him by gripping his robes collar.

— He- _Dank Ferrik_! I told him to run if you tried something. Kriffing shit!

The mandalorian was visibly upset, and Luke could feel he was angry with him, which is understandable, but also with himself. And there was something else, something like…Guilty?

— Hey, calm down, we are going to find the kid. — Luke spoke with the softest voice he could manage in an attempt to calm the man down, but it had the exactly opposite effect.

— _We_ are not going to find shit, I will, you are not allowed to get near him, do you understand?!

Probably it would be better if Luke just nodded his head in agreement to the man and promise that he would not get near the child, even if it was a lie, but for some reason Luke feels he should tell the truth to this mandalorian.

— You know I can’t promise that, I need him too. - He said slowly, hoping his choice to be sincere was the right one.

If the man wasn't already so injured Luke was sure he would have a black eye now, but instead the man just stare at him, his grip getting stronger on Luke’s robe.

Luke is worried, he feels the mandalorian is on the verge of fainting. He’s hurt and using to much of his remaining force to angrily hold Luke’s collar. Luke could feel his own human hand, that stills pressed on the mans injury, getting more soaked in blood, and He’s not sure he will be able to sustain the mandalorian weight on his own if the man blacks out. So he tries to give the mandalorian some other thing to focus on.

— Ok, I know the bound between you two is really strong, we need to find the child soon but you know I won’t be able to find him alone, because I heard he stayed hided for more years than both of us are alive, he will only be found if he wants to. So, I need you to lure the child and you need me to stay alive and walk-

— I won’t help you find him. - The mandalorian, even hurt, still have a strong voice, the kind that leaves no room for questions.

Ok, Luke shouldn't have bought this subject now, he just wanted to offer an alliance to the man, but he messed up the timing.

Even so, not everything was lost, he still has a card on his sleeve.

— Oh so you rather let him die alone in this weird planet? He's a baby! He may have the force, but without training it means nothing! - Luke could feel this man was deeply concerned about the well being of the child, so he decided to use that on his favor - So what I propose is, we help each other to search for the kid, and once we find him and you are fully recovered, we fight against each other, who wins may keep the child. What you say about that?

Yes, It's a stupid plan, but its the best Luke could came up with this short time and unpredictable change of events.

— It would be nice to defeat you on a fight, but I’m not betting the child’s future on it.

— It’s the only way. - Luke reply quickly - The only reason you are conscious right now is because I’m feeding your body with the force. So if I stop it’s not like you would die but it certainly will take you a lot longer to heal, and that would give more time to that cute little baby to get in a very dangerous animals mouth.

— So what I’m saying here is - He continues - together we can find him faster, I can sense the bound between you two and track any remains of his presence on clues that you might come across.

— So what you are offering is to be some kind of radar to the kid and a human health package? – The mandalorian asked, something in his tone tells Luke that the man is starting to think he’s insane.

— Yes, that’s exactly what I propose. We find the child and when you are healed we will have a fight. You can even kick my ass, if you are good enough – Luke couldn’t contain a small playful smile, but he refocused fast - But first we need to get to the ship so I can pack you up, we don’t want to bleed out and never see that kid again hum?

That seems to do the trick. The man loses his grip on Luke’s collar and makes no motion to keep arguing, so Luke take that as a sign. After he adjust his grip on the man they start to walk again, and Luke curses himself in his head for not addressing to the bleed to death sooner, it would have save them a lot of time.

They walked quietly for some meter’s. But Luke was never good at being silent for too long.

Actually, he was, he just doesn't like too.

— I don’t know why I’m feeling this guilt you know? You were the one who messed it up. - Luke was more thinking out loud then meaning anything by it.

— Oh sorry to be surprised when the prisoner I left locked in my ship showed up right besides me and decided to do some magic trick when I was fighting a trooper. - The mandalorian voice was full of sarcasm, and Luke was impressed that he had it on him.

— One, I wasn’t that near you, and second, magic tricks? Did you mean the force? - Luke knew this mandalorian was oblivious to some things, since he asked if he, Luke Skywalker, was a Jedi. But this? Luke thought that the man was being funny back there, but did he really believe that the kriffing force is a “ _magic trick_ ” ?

The man then just shrugged, or at least he tried to, since he was leaning on Luke for support. Luke decided to let it go… For now.

— Well, you could have reacted a little better – Luke knew that at this point he was just bitter, but he couldn’t help it. The injured mandalorian groaned before responding.

— The platform would have been blown up either way, so I would still being injured at the end.

It was an interesting point, Luke thought, and after some consideration he thinks it makes sense.

— My armor absorbed most of the falls impact - The mandalorian continues - But I would be in a better shape without that troopers blow.

— Hm, that’s also true - Luke replied - But even with your armor taking most of the damage when you fell from that burning platform, you still bleeding inside of it, and don’t try to deny it! I can see the blood staining your collar.

The man snorted — At least it’s better than running around facing troopers in a cotton robe.

— Oh, are you teasing me? Just remember that I’m the one carrying you, or would you rather be levitated all the way to the ship? - Even if he wanted to, Luke's voice carried no harm on them, they were rather playful actually.

— Don’t want any more magic in me, I think I’m already having enough.- The man replied and Luke let a small smile take form on his face before adjusting his grip on the mandalorian.

— That’s what I Thought.

* * *

After that they continue their journey to the ship in silence, and soon they arrived at the destination. The spaceship was located in the middle of the forest, away from any trace of civility.

Because of that, Luke felt a sudden wave of worry. The baby was still so small to be all alone in this kind of place. And that only adds more reasons why he should treat the injuries of the mandalorian, They need to start looking for the child as soon as possible.

— Ok, where’s the best place in this ship for me to lay you down? – Luke was eyeing the place in search for what could be the mandalorian’s room, but he found nothing.

— I usually sleep there – the mandalorian pointed at what Luke could barely call a bed, and right above it was a kind of nest, which Luke thinks is probably the kids bed.

— There’s to many thing in there, and for yoda’s sake, even my bed is bigger. – he says carrying the mandalorian toward the room now without a door.

— Wow, did you…- The mandalorian started to say but seems to be to astonished to continue - Maybe the kid had done the right thing running away from you – The last sentence was more a murmur than anything, but Luke still got it.

— Already told you that I would not hurt the kid, actually, he was the one that tried to knock me out, again, with a silver ball. – Luke said while laying the injured man on the bed — It was him that time in the Empire corsair wasn’t it? 

Luke couldn’t tell if the mandalorian chuckle or snorted, perhaps he did both.

— He hit you pretty bad.

Luke Skywalker, the once last Jedi of the role galaxy, won over by a baby. Good things Yoda is not alive to know about this…

— Alright, enough talking about me, let’s start to pack you up.

Luke then gets the pot of... something that the other mandalorian gave to them. Once he opened he finds it’s an ointment of some sort, and so he puts it on the bed, since the room lacks everything but a bed, on a spot near the mandalorian’s head.

The said man told Luke where to find the med kit. And when he got back to the room, Luke was taken by surprise.

Before him stood the shining armor man, but this time without the armor. And Luke couldn’t help but stare, like, he knew the man was well build, but _this_? _  
_

The man doesn't have a six pack or something like that, even if he was close to it. But he was certainly big. However not in a scary way, but rather an handsome way, a _really_ attractive and handsome way. Luke couldn't stop staring at the mans chest hair, or the ones that made their way down on the mans stomach...

_Get it together Luke!_

Luke forced himself out of the stupor, and very slowly made his way towards the shirtless man, who seems to be looking at everywhere but him.

Weird thing he kept his helmet.

— I thought you were more of the shy type - Luke couldn't hold back some teasing of the situation - But I didn’t even needed to tell you to stripe down. 

— Please don’t make it worse than it already is. – And the tone of the mans voice made it clear that he was really really tired, so Luke took pity on him and decided to tease him later.

— Ok, let me look at this wound.

Luke guided the mans hand away from the injury, and it was a little worse than he anticipated. There was a lot of blood staining the skin around the wound, more then expected, but he will need to clean it first before making any assumption.

— This should sting a little. 

The man didn’t even flinch when the gauze soaked with antiseptic made contact with his wound, and Luke was kinda glad, he was feeling enough guilty already, let alone if the man started to kick and scream in pain.

After cleaning the wound, Luke got a better view of it’s real size. It was not very big, but a considerable amount of blood was still flowing out of it.

— From what I could feel from before, the spear just pierced between your ribs, without reaching any vital organ, such as your lungs. But it was a very close call, so it’s pretty deep. With time it will probably heal without much trouble, we just need to keep it away from infection, which will be easy if we keep changing your bandage from time to time.

— There are many we in what you saying. – and even with the helmet Luke could feel the stare of the man burning at his skin.

— What did I tell about you needing me? – Luke said while opening the pot of ointment – And it won’t be for long anyway, so don’t stress yourself just yet.

— Ok, this might string a bit. - Luke says before he start to tend the mans wound.

But Before he applies what he guesses to be a herbal ointment, he put a little amount of it on his own skin, just to be sure those others mandalorians were not plotting something against them. And once nothing happens, he applied a generous amount of the ointment in the mans wound.

— What have you just done? - The mandalorian asked, looking at the spot where Luke had applied the thing on himself.

— Oh, I just have a very sensitive skin, so if it was poisoned of something I would feel it. I know that guy seemed very generous and glad we helped, but we never know.

The man just let escape a ‘hm’, but besides that he stayed in silence, letting Luke attend to his open wound.

When Luke was finishing putting the ointment on the wound he noticed that something was happening, there was a white foam forming on the wounded place, like it was something acid, and the mandalorian was starting to grip on the mattress and threw his head slightly back.

Shit, this is not good.

Luke was on the verge of panicking when the mandalorian spoke with clenched teeth — Don’t panic…. It’s…Healing.

At first Luke thought the man was insane, but then when he looked again the white foam was not as contagious as before, and what remains of it was becoming translucent.

When the process ended, it was like the wound was covered with a transparent protective layer, and Luke was very impressed.

— This is mandalore’s medicine, the ointment creates a translucent layer over the wound, keeping it sealed and protected from bacteria or any micro living things. It must be reapplied every two hour - The shirtless man said with some difficulty while catching his breath - But since there isn’t much of the medicine the time can be extended to every 4 hours.

Luke was still amazed by the ointment effect, and before he could control himself he let one of his finger runs lightly over the protective layer of the wound.

— It seems … painful.

— It is, but it’s the mandalorian’s way. – The man was still having some trouble with talking, but his breathing was getting even as the time passes.

— Humph, painful and effective really suit you guys just fine. – After his almost panic attack Luke finds himself in a rather playful mood, maybe he was just too glad that things were not going south.

But good things never lasted for him anyway

— Ok, let’s see your head than, I know that something is bleeding inside your pretty helmet, so let m- – Luke reached to lift the helmet from the mandalorian’s head, but before his hands touched the cold metal something stopped him, and it took Luke some seconds to realize the man had grabbed his hand when they were a mere centimeter from his helmet .

— Don’t.

— Don’t what? – Luke tried to free his hands, but the man grip was to firm.

— The helmet, It’s stays. - The mans voice was final, and something about it made shivers run down his spine.

Even sensing the feelings of unease and somethings as cold as metal emanating from the mandalorian, Luke knew he had to insist on this matter.

— No, if course not! I need to check your head! You are clearly bleeding inside this helmet -Luke said in an attempt to put some sense in this stubborn mans head - If we don’t treat this cut or whatever that is it can cause an infection, which would be pretty bad if we want to find the child fast! And It can get you killed to, and I hope you know that if you die the kid probably dies to, because he’s a baby that is all alone in this very dangerous planet.

Luke took a step forward to get near the man, bending himself in his direction just a little so their heads could be closer and Luke could give one of his most know stares right at what he hopes is the direction of the mans eyes.

— So, if you want to see that kid again, you need to let me check your head for any wound that can compromise you in the near future. I promise its going to be fast. – Luke noticed the mandalorian was about to say something, but Luke was faster –And for love of yoda don’t try telling me you can attend to it yourself when just one minute ago you were on the verge of fainting. And yes I can sense it, call it another _magic trick._

That seemed to silence the man, but his grip on Luke’s hands remains strong.

— Please -Luke tried again, this time using a softer voice - The fast you agree the faster you won’t have to deal with me, just focus on the time when we find the kid and you can, maybe, kick may ass hm?

He couldn't contain a small smile from appearing on his face when he finished his last sentence, and For some seconds they remain like that, just staring at each other. Luke could feel the man was afraid, but not by Luke himself but…The situation? There were some frustration in the man too, and Luke couldn’t understand why he is so adamant on removing his helmet, since back at that empire ship Luke saw the other Mandalorians, which he recognized because of their armor, and yet they were without the helmet, so why this one is so stubborn on not to take it off?

_Maybe he is just stupidly stubborn…_

— Urgh, fine. – The man says to Luke’s surprise, letting go of his hands – Just, be quick.

Luke retracted his hands, and he didn’t even try to mask his curiosity, watching amazed as the man slowly changes his position to sit on the bed, which Luke doesn’t help because he feels the man is too jumpy already.

The mandalorian then reached to grab his helmet, and once it was off Luke felt his head spin.

— Wow…Just…wow – Yes, Luke was supposed to be doing something right now but…what was it again? 

Luke had imagined that the man would have an ok face, since he’s so well build and somehow something about him gives away that inside all that armor lies an ok body and a very ok face. But the thing is, he’s too ok, like, too much ok.

Actually the word ok doesn’t even do this man Justice. The most suitable word would be _handsome_ , and very _very_ much so.

It took Luke some seconds to notice that the mandalorian in question was not looking at him, but to the floor. And oh, was that blood? 

Oh yeah, right!

Luke shakes himself and remembers that he was supposed to be attending to this man’s wound. So he picked some bandages from the med kit and made his way again to the very handsome man, now without his helmet to mask that, sitting on the bed.

— Sorry, I… — Luke was having some trouble with speaking, so he cleared his throat and tried again – It won’t take long.

Luke turned down the mans head so he could have a better view of its back. Between the mans dark hair was a spot that was soaked in blood, and when Luke examined more closely he found a deep cut in there.

— Told you something wasn’t right, this might hurt a little — Luke warned before he started to clean the wound.

The man before him just grunted, but besides that he remained in silence.

After Luke was done with the cleaning he went to take the weird but so far very effective mandalorian ointment.

— Ok, I’m going to start with the weird ointment now — Luke worked on the wound very calmly, but inside he really was worried. The mandalorian had lost a great deal of blood. Before, what was keeping him conscious was a combination of adrenaline and a little amount of force Luke was sending him, but now the adrenaline had fade away, and he could feel how much the mandalorian was tired, so he decided to increase the amount of force he was sending to the man.

— Sorry, I was never good at healing. My old master died before he could teach me, but I think that even him hadn’t mastered this technique. — Luke was talking while he gently attended to the injury on the mans head. He heard the mandalorian taking a sharp breathe when the ointment made contact to the wound, so he tried to work fast.

— It’s almost over, I swear — Luke said on the same time he felt the conscious of the man starts to wave. Luke then finished the bandage over the head wound on a record time and rushed to lift the mandalorian head.

— See, told you it would be quick – Luke, on a mid panic to keep the man from blacking out, reached for the mandalorian’s face and was now staring right at his eyes.

But he had miscalculate the distance it would bring then, because they are too close. To the point Luke can see that the pupils of the man are loosing and gaining focus in a abnormal speed, which makes him worry.

— Did…— Luke swallowed before finding this voice again. What on obi-wan name is happening to him? — Did it hurt so much? – Then a sudden wave of guilt washed over Luke, and he couldn’t keep himself from looking into the mans eyes and wander how much pain he had endure because of his stupidity action from earlier .

— Yes. – The mandalorian responded, his voice was really rough now, and it made Luke feels goosebumps – But the wounds are sealed now.

The mans answer was straight to the point , but Luke was barely listening to him. Instead, he was fascinated with the color of the mandalorian's eyes. They were so brown, so endearing and so intense at the same time. And he has a very prominent nose, but not too big, just enough to be considered charming. And oh, his mouth, it’s kinda small but look so soft…

In resume, Luke was almost hypnotized by the mans face, and without noticing he starts to trace the mandalorian’s handsome face with his human fingers, but he stopped on the moment he felt something thick at his fingertips.

Blood.

Actually, now that Luke focused a little more he could see some minor cuts on the mans face, specialty one at the courner his eyebrow, that was making part of his face be painted in red.

— Oh, let me clear all this blood – Luke picked some bandages and started to clean the bloody side of the man’s face.

Luke really thought that this particular mandalorian before him would be shy, since he wouldn’t even glare at Luke once he removed the helmet from his face. But now, maybe to have something to focus on, the man keeps staring at him, and the once Jedi felt his skin getting hot by the intensity of it.

The blond tried to focus on the task in hand, he made fast work cleaning the cuts and applying some ointment on the deeper ones, which the mandalorian reacted by hardening his stare at him.

— What? - Luke asked when the intensity of the mandalorian stare was too much for him to handle - I know this minors scratches on your face must hurt a little, but The platform exploding was not my fault, stop giving me this look…

Luke all but murmured the last sentence, and his starting to wander where did his courage to face people went. Or was it just an effect people from mandalore causes when they take off their helmet?

— Stop. – The mandalorian’s voice was low, but firm.

— What? - And again Luke was at a loss facing the man, and he realize that the mandalorian must be talking about his doing cleaning the blood on his face - Well I- I already finished attending to your wound anyway, so-

Luke made a move to distance himself from the man, but before he could do it he felt a pair of strong and somehow soft hands holding him in place.

— Not that, the other thing you are doing. — The mandalorian said, still staring at Luke’s eyes.

— What other thing? – Luke was a little confused and weirdly flushed.

— You tell me, but you are pale and your mouth is becoming blue. – The man said raising an eyebrow.

_What?_

Luke was really confused with what the man was saying, so he decided to take a look at his reflection on the shining helmet that was left aside near the bed. It didn’t provide him a clear image, but what he saw was enough for him to understand the situation.

— _Dank farrik_ , using the force without my hands to direct it must have taken more tools on me then I first predicted. – He stills a little shocked by his appearance, he was indeed very pale and his lips where indeed starting to have a sickening shade of blue, but he couldn’t tell the man it was because he, Luke Skywalker, was already low on power strength but kept giving part of his force to him so he could manage the pain without passing out. So Luke decided it was better to tell a half truth, its not like the mandalorian, who call the force kriffing magic tricks, will suspect a thing.

—No... You still doing something. — The mandalorian was looking deep into Luke's eyes, and by now Luke had already memorized every aspect of the mans eyes. How they were so expressive and weirdly attractive at the same time. – Whatever it is, you must stop now.

Luke was speechless. How could this man knows he was doing something? Was he force sensitivity?

— How…? - With that Luke tried to pull away from the mandalorian's hold, and he was glad the man let it.

Now with some distance between them the mandalorian used this opportunity to put his helmet back. Luke could feel it gave him more confidence to speak, but he already missed seeing the mans handsome face.

— The child sometimes does this…Force thing with me too, usually when he wants to make the mood lighter, but you…The feeling is... different. - The man now stopped staring at Luke, he was now too focused on remembering those moments with the child and somehow explaining those sensation in a coherent way. And Luke was impressed that the man was so in tune with not only what happened around him, but _inside_ him as well.

— The thing you are doing is obviously wearing you down - The mandalorian continued - And since I don’t know what it is you are doing I think you should stop it right now.

— If I stop, you will probably black out, be it for pain or exhaustion — Luke tried to argue, but it didn’t work with the stubborn injured man.

— The wounds are already sealed, so I guess I can catch some sleep now. – The mandalorian said while laying down on the matters again.

Luke was at a loss about what to do, but after some consideration he decided to stop sending aid through the force.

The effects wasn’t Immediate, but he felt the mandalorian getting tense some seconds after the force flowing through him stops.   


— Fuck, you were really giving a lot…– Luke could feel the man was not suffering from unbearable pain, but the exhaustion was certainly creeping it’s way inside.

And Luke was left there, just contemplating the rise and fall of the man bare chest while feeling his own strength getting back to him. 

— I- I need to go to the toilet - Luke said after some time- Think you can stay still and not die for a little while? — The injured mandalorian just grunted, but Luke took that as an yes.

The spaceship wasn’t very big, so even without knowing the place he found the toilet quickly. It was a really small one, like every room on the ship it seems, but all Luke needed was a mirror and a sink.

Even being kind of old and having grimy dirt on the corners, it still did the job well, which was showing Luke his reflection. He was still a little pale, but he could see that the color was staring to get back on his face. His hair was a little disheveled and his eyes had sunk a little too, but with some sleep Luke believes he will be ok.

Now that he had some time alone he let himself recap the evening events. It seems like the moment he broke away from the prisoner’s room and now where days apart, but in reality just a couple hours had passed. How fast had his plan crumble before him, and how now he needs to play nurse and search for a lost baby with a mandalorian, of all things.  
At least the mandalorian in question wasn’t all that bad. The man had even made a joke about the force, and now that Luke came to think about it, the mandalorian seemed to really believe that, since he called it _magic trick_ again when he was angry.

Just thinking about that possibly made Luke smile, and he was surprised with what he was seeing in the mirror.

How many years has it been since he last smiled?

The death star wasn’t really a place where you can let your emotions shows, unless it’s anger or pleasure at causing others pain.

Looking at his reflection with a humorous smile slowly fading Luke realized how dangerous is the situation he got into. If he doesn’t play his cards well he can end up letting himself be manipulated by this man, and he cannot let that happen.

But he’s tired of making plans, so far none of then had worked and he feels like he’s just wasting time and effort with them. So for now he will just focus on sleeping and let his tomorrow self think about something.

After throwing some water on his face he exit the toilet and got back to the room he left the mandalorian. There he found the man had put back his armor too, and Luke could tell he was already fast sleep.

Since there were no other furniture in the room Luke just sat on the floor near the bed, resting his head on the wall behind him, hearing the mandalorian soft breath and letting it lullaby him to sleep.

Before he gave in to exhaustion he promised himself to be careful around the mandalorian, he can’t afford to mess up on this mission.

The fate of the role galaxy depends on it, and he doesn’t think he will be able to survive another failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you have enjoyed this chapter!  
> I want to say here that i still don't know if this spaceship is going to be our dear razorcrest or another one bo-katan or boba lend to our dear new Mand'alor. So, I don't know, leave in the comments what you guys think would be nicer and i will give it some consideration skskk

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, what did you think about this plot so far? 
> 
> Also, I guess I forgot to mention that english isn't my first language, so please, if you find any mistake or a kind of awkward sentence, please tell me on the comments ( or dm me on twitter @kimseokjivnz or tumblr @the-something-people) 
> 
> Have a nice day/afternoon/night guys!!!💜


End file.
